Dulce Venganza
by Muren
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede cambiar la gente? Era una pregunta totalmente absurda. Sakura camino hasta la cama, se sentó al lado del Uchiha y acarició su cabello, sonrió, esa era su dulce venganza….ambos jugaban con juego. NOS OY BUENA PARA LOS SUMMARYS. LEAN!


DULCE VENGANZA

¿Cuánto puede cambiar la gente? Era una pregunta totalmente absurda.

Se detuvo un instante para observar el cielo, se estaba nublando y empezaba a correr viento helado.

Y la pregunta aún rondaba en su cabeza, ahora una más exacta, ¿cuánto puede cambiar una mujer?

Si no estaba mal en cálculos, sólo fueron siete años, ¿tanto cambia una persona en siete años? "ABSURDO" tan absurdo como ser engañado, ¡qué coraje le daba! Esa mujer logró engañarlo, lo peor, es que eso le gustaba.

"tsk" chasqueó con la lengua, al sentir su presencia otra vez, justo detrás de él.

Hasta que escuchó su voz diciéndole "sabes que no puedo dejarte solo, es una orden, lo siento", y el chico rodó los ojos en señal de desaprobación, "molestia" pensó.

"Malditos ancianos, maldita Hokage, malditos anbus, en especial ESA maldito anbu"

¿Por qué mierda volvió a la aldea? ¿A cumplir la última promesa? ¿Reconstruir su clan?

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido semejante estupidez?

Volvió a retomar su caminata y detrás de él como una sombra, una anbu. El viento mecía su largo cabello negro, su rostro totalmente oculto por una máscara semejante a un lobo.

Y él, a pesar de esa máscara, conocía perfectamente ese rostro. Mentalmente la imaginó, empezando por sus hermosos ojos que ahora mostraban un leve sabor a malicia, su nariz tan perfecta como siempre y sus pensamientos se posaron en sus labios, tan carnosos, rosados y sobre todo dulces. Y pensar que estuvo a punto de tocarlos hubiese sido su perdición, si sólo pensar en ellos le hacía perder la compostura.

Y ella vilmente le había ocultado su rostro.

Volvió a detenerse y detrás de él, ella. "Camina a mi lado, me pones nervioso" le dijo sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

"Un Uchiha nervioso" la chica se posó a su lado "extraño" y el comenzó su caminata otra vez, y ella a su lado.

En total silencio llegaron a la casa del Uchiha. Abrió la puerta justo a tiempo, unas gotas de agua empezaron a caer. Entró y se quedo en el umbral de la puerta, la chica se quedó afuera.

El chico con una señal de su rostro le indicó que entrara, ella hizo caso, tenía que vigilarlo noche y día y él como ya sabía la verdad, mientras estuviera en esa casa podía mostrar su rostro.

El pelinegro se sacó su capa que lo protegía del frío y la chica lo imitó, quedando en el típico traje anbu.

Sasuke se metió a la cocina para hervir agua y tomarse un té, la verdad es que estaba haciendo mucho frío.

Se dio vuelta para observar a la chica que le daba la espalda, ella sacó su máscara, dejándola en el sillón, hizo unos sellos con las manos y el jutsu que cambiaba su color de pelo desapareció, ahora no era negro si no un hermoso color rosa. Sasuke suspiró resignado.

La pequeña tetera empezó a chillar, indicando que el agua estaba hervida, la pelirrosa se dio la vuelta al sentir el ruido, chocando sus ojos oscuros con los negros de él.

-tu ojos- le indicó el pelinegro.

- me gustan así- la chica se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y frente a ella el chico dejándole una taza con té verde.

Sakura aspiró el aroma del té, un poco embriagada, recordó la última vez que tomó té con sus padres antes de que murieran.

Sasuke la observaba en silencio, pegado en esos ojos oscuros inexpresivos, con sólo ver sus ojos la reconoció, pero a la vez eran tan extraños, ya no eran eso ojos dulces, los que con solo una mirada decían tanto. Ahora ya no decían nada.

Eran una barrera. ¿Por qué ahora negros?

-no me gustan- sentenció el chico, tomando un poco de té.

La chica levantó la cabeza y lo miró, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y bebió un sorbo de su té.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. Parece que era verdad que los anbu perdían esas tontas emociones.

Ahora la copia exacta de él, fría como un témpano, calculadora, manipuladora, extremadamente sexi, fuerte y por si fuera poco era perfecta. Eras simplemente bella. Por lo menos así lo había comprobado.

Cuando la chica era "normal" y no la fatídica anbu, tenía un sequito de babosos hormonales y de todas las edades. En algún rincón Sasuke la observaba y se reía

interiormente al ver como la chica se sacaba a los zombies, se desasía de los bombones, flores, peluches y demases en cualquier basurero de la aldea. Se recordaba a él mismo hace años.

-Hasta cuándo estarás vigilándome- volvió a romper el silencio el chico.

-Hasta nuevas ordenes de la Hokage, sabes que tu caso está siendo visto por los ancianos-

-mmmmm- dio por respuesta el azabache. La chica sonrío.

-oh vamos! No creas que yo estoy a gusto aquí, menos con alguien que quizo matarme-

Sasuke sólo levantó los ojos para mirarla, no dijo nada.

-el silencio otorga- agregó la chica y el chico insistió-

-no me gustan tus ojos-

La chica lo miró desconcertada, volvió a hacer un par de sellos y sus ojos se tornaron de color jade.

-Listo!!- terminó de tomar su té- odioso-

-molestia-

-igualmente- tomó la taza, ahora vacía, de Sasuke y sirvió más té.

La verdad era: que cuando se refería a "no me gustan tus ojos" no era al color, sino a su expresión.

-mierda…- susurró Sasuke. La chica lo miró extrañado.

-y ahora que te pasa- se posó a su lado con los brazos en jarra.

-no he dicho nada-

-mierda es una palabra bastante expresiva-

"IDIOTA" pensó. Había pensado en voz alta. "mierda" "No me gustan tus ojos" "no me gustan lo que dices con tu mirada"; nada "oh vamos!" ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De cuándo Sakura pasó a ser de su importancia?

Sakura enarcó una ceja y volvió a lo que estaba, servir más té. Sasuke posó la mirada en la ventana, empezaba a nevar, se acercaba una tormenta.

-creo que me iré a la cama-

La rutina era así. Sasuke se dormía y Sakura podía dormirse , pero siempre vigilante a cualquier paso del chico.

Por las mañanas desayunaban juntos a las nueve los dejaba solo y se iba a cubrir el turno al hospital, un par de horas, mientras tanto era Naruto y Kakashi quienes lo "entretenían" con un poco de entrenamiento. Luego Sakura volvía y seguía con su trabajo de anbu.

Ahora que el chico lo pensaba bien, había sido bastante tonto, como no darse cuenta quien era esa anbu.

Había vuelto hace casi un mes, al llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, lo esperaba ella, Shizune y una anbu. "Molestia" dijo él cuando supo que ese anbu sería prácticamente su sombra.

Cuando Naruto y Kakashi iban a buscarlo para "entrenar", la anbu desaparecía, justificándose con : "si haces algo, ellos son capaces de detenerte" y se iba.

Cuando el azabache empezó a notar la ausencia de cierta pelirrosa, se extrañó. Así que le pregunto a Naruto. La respuesta fue: "está atareada con el hospital, casi ni veo a Sakura-chan" o "está en una misión en la aldea de la arena" ya le olía raro.

Cierto día, la anbu le dijo que tenía una misión sumamente importante y se quedaría a cargo de Kakashi, "tsk" chasqueó con la lengua (se sentía niñato con niñera)

Entonces fue cuando volvió a ver a la pelirrosa nuevamente.

Ahí estaba ella junto a Tsunade mirando por la ventana. Cuando entró la chica sólo le dirigió una gélida mirada y volvió a buscar su entretención en la calle, una absurda competencia entre Gai y Kakashi (que lo esperaba abajo). De vez en cuando, Sasuke notaba que la chica sonreía.

Desde ese día la vio casi todos los días (él siempre acompañado de la anbu): "ah, Sasuke-kun, es tan fácil crear un clon" fue la cortante respuesta de la chica al verse descubierta.

Entonces fue cuando lo entendió, buscaría la forma de saber quién era la anbu.

Y así llegamos al día en que Sasuke tenía a la anbu bajo su cuerpo en el piso, claro le había ganado, era obvio, un Uchiha.

Pero sintió cosquillas en el estómag , cuando sintió la respiración de la chica tan cerca de su oído. Ella intentaba zafarse, pero él no la dejaría tan fácil (siendo obvio que ella podría haberse soltado) pues la verdad era que ella se sentía tan cómoda.

En un acto reflejo, Sasuke levantó la máscara de lobo hasta la altura de la nariz, y ella no se movía, sólo sonreía maliciosamente y pasaba su lengua por sus labios cada vez que el azabache levantaba más la máscara, (debo mencionar que ese acto de coquetería provocaba más al Uchiha)…hasta que, su rostro quedo al descubierto, ese precioso rostro, su pelo negro revuelto en el piso y esos ojos verdes, que le recordaban a alguien, lo hizo sentir nervioso, hasta que escuchó en su oído su nombre: "Sasuke….kun".

El chico abrió sus ojos desorbitadamente, susurrando el nombre de la chica, un ahogado "Sakura" y así terminó odiándola cuando se enteró que todo había sido vilmente planeado.

Desde ese día, nunca más hubo un contacto corporal y nunca más un Sasuke-kun.

Pero ella se había vuelto endemoniadamente sexi y sensual, con solo un par de sonrisas era capaz de hacer que el chico tuviera los pensamientos más lujuriosos de su vida, pero solo loco muy loco la haría suya. Si no la conociera, diría que lo quiere enamorar hasta la locura, son solo su indiferencia y el gran, gran problema era que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, ya acostado en su cama y ella sentada en el marco de la ventana desde la penumbra lo observaba, si no la conocieran dirían que se estaba enamorando.

Ambos sonrieron satisfechos, ambos estaban cazando, apostando todo por quien caería primero.

Sasuke estaba a punto de caer en la trampa de ella, entre sus caderas y sus labios, entre sus pechos y su cintura, entre su piel y sus besos, pero así con él caería ella lo haría también, caería en sus garras y su fuerza. Sakura camino hasta la cama, se sentó al lado del Uchiha y acarició su cabello, sonrió, esa era su dulce venganza….ambos jugaban con juego.

FIN

* * *

Bueno aquí un honesto de Sasuke y Sakura….bueno en realidad no soy devota de esta pareja, pero me puse a pensar y si volviera a la aldea, que haría la chica??? Mmmmmm…..mi respuesta fue VENDETTA! Jajajaj…vamos que injusto que solo ella tenga que sufrir por el, la tortilla se dio vuelta.

Bueno ya es tarde y me echan del pc, así que hasta aquí la creación de hoy, y nos vemos en algún otro fic, jijiji

Dejen reviews..por favor!!!!!!!!!! ^ ^

Saludos!


End file.
